


Twist of Fate

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible. You have a chance meeting with a boy who throws you through a loop, changing your life forever. [Jean/You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. 

**Title:** Twist of Fate  
**Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jean/You  
 **Warnings:** No.  
 **Spoilers:** There will be many. I wouldn't read this unless you are caught up with the manga. 

I was so anxious to get home and post this. Seriously. I usually nap on my breaks at work, instead I sat my butt down and wrote this. :) In this you are a year older than Jean, you graduated a year before him and the rest of the 104th. 

xoxoxox

_What the hell was happening? You ran through the city streets as you strapped your 3DMG to your body. You glanced around at the destroyed buildings, fires erupting from a few._

_You dodged screaming civilians. "Titan! There's a titan!" A young mother screamed, scooping up her small child as she grabbed an older child by it's wrist._

_A titan? In wall Sina? There was no way! You looked up, your breath caught in your throat. Running towards you was a female specimen, hot on her heels a second titan. The second titan roared, baring his sharp fangs. You covered your ears, it's deep cry pierced the sky. The ground shook with every step they took, threatening to crumble the remains of te structures around you._

_You were frozen in place, despite your years of training you had never expected to come in contact with an actual titan... not within the walls of Sina._

_"Oi!" You heard a shout as you were tackled out of the path of both giants._

_"Uh..." Your hand shot up to your forehead._

_"Tch." Your savior pushed himself up as he loomed over you. "Are you stupid or something?"_

_You stared up into honey colored eyes, unable to to form a sentence. Despite the circumstances you felt your face heat up. He was gorgeous! ...and on top of you._

_Your savior seemed to notice your awkward position as well. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he hastily scrambled backwards off of you._

_"Jean!" A small blonde landed next to him._

_Jean nodded, standing up. He took one last glance at you as he shot his grappling hooks into the remains of a near by building. "Let's go Armin!"_

_"Jean..." You uttered his name as you watched him fly away from you, Wings of Freedom flapping on his forest green cloak. "Survey Corps..."_

"Earth to _Name_." Hitch waved a hand in front of your face, snapping you back into reality. She sighed, "Honestly _Name_..." She shook her head fondly at you. "Sometimes I think I'm the one who's supposed to be mentoring you." 

She wiped away some dried blood on your face. You blushed glancing down at your lap. "Sorry Hitch." You winced, you were lucky. You had gotten away with only minor scratches. 

"You daydream too much."

"I know." You couldn’t help but pout.

"So," Hitch held a devious glint in her eyes. "Who is the lucky guy? Marlowe?"

"Huh?" Your head snapped up, mouth hanging open. 

The blonde girl shrugged as she applied some antiseptic to your wound. "You had some dreamy look on your face." She grinned. 

She pouted a little despite her best efforts. "Marlowe has a crush on you."

You let out a little laugh, "Are you crazy?" You booped her nose with your index finger, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?

Hitch's face turned an adorable shade of scarlet as she swatted at your hand. " _Name_!"

You smiled fondly at her.

" _Name_! Hitch!" Nile Dawk strode into the room, one hand on his hip, the other hanging loosely at his side.

You let out a squeak of surprise as both you and Hitch jumped to your feet to salute him. 

"You are to escort Armin Arlert and Jean Kirschtein of the Survey Corps for questioning." 

He threw a pamphlet at you that contained your orders. You really didn't hear the words that came from his mouth but you nodded numbly. You scrambled to catch it, almost hitting yourself in the face while doing so. Hitch snorted, reaching out in time to catch the papers. 

"Sir!" You gave a salute. You felt your ears heat with embarrassment. 'Smooth move _Name_...'

"Hn." Nile watched the two of you unimpressed, he didn't understand how fool like you two made it into the top 10 of your respective classes. He turned on his heel, leaving the two of you. 

You groaned flopping back down into your chair. 

"Tsk tsk _Name_." Hitch waggled a finger in front of your face. "You need to work on being less of a spazz."

You stuck your tongue out childishly at her. "Finish patching me up so we can go."

Hitch puffed out her cheeks as she grabbed the medical tape from the first aide kit. "So impatient." She ripped a small portion off, applying it to the wound. "All better. "

xoxoxox

"Jean Kirschtein and Armin Arlert." Hitch peeked through the door of a small bedroom. "It's time for your questioning," she said in a sing-a-long voice.

You rolled your eyes from your spot leaning against the opposite wall. You pushed yourself off when the two figures emerged. Time stood still as you locked eyes with a pair of warm honey eyes. You suddenly I forgot to breathe. "Hi," you squeaked out. 

Jean seemed to study you a little longer. "You're that girl from earlier." Realization hit causing him to blush. You were the girl he knocked out of the way of Annie and Eren rampaging through the city. The girl he accidentally was on top of... 

Hitch looked between the two of you with a look of utter confusion before a sly grin broke out on her face. "Oooh, _Name_!" She bumped shoulders with you. "He's a cutie!"

"H-Hitch!" You shrieked a little higher then you would have liked. You wrapped one arm around her waist while clamping your free hand across her mouth. You felt like your face was on fire. 

Jean and Armin shared confused glances with each other. Jean shrugged, he really had no idea what was going on between these two girls. He knew it was in his best interest to stay out of it. The last time he tried to pry into a girls problem, Sasha made sure he couldn't walk straight for a week. Lesson learned. 

Hitch's laughter at your humiliation was muffled by your hand. "Um... This way!" You tugged Hitch in the direction of your destination. Oh, she was totally going to pay for this later. 

"...girls are strange."

"I couldn't agree more Armin." Jean shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed the two of you. 

xoxoxox

I have part of the 2nd chapter written already. I honestly don't think I have been excited to write something in a while. I have a few requests in the works an Eren/You one-shot and a Mike/You drabble. :)  
~Yami Sango


End file.
